


Heat

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus goes into heat.





	Heat

Alec’s phone pinged, vibrating on his desk. He sighed, wiping his tired eyes.

Opening his screen to see a text from his omega.

**‘In heat.**

**Need your cock, Alpha.**

**Xx’**

All of his senses tingled, and his blood rushed to his crotch.

The alpha stood up, texted his mate –

**‘Be there soon.**

**You better be waiting for me.”**

… and then ran out the door.

 

***

 

 

            Magnus chugged the last few gulps of his wine, and got on his knees completely naked in the living room, facing the door in need. His heat has only just started, and his entire body is on fire and the undying urge to touch his hole is become unbearable...and then he heard the steps up to the door, and the slow twist of the knob.

Alec rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. The omega was so beyond turned on, he was staring at Alec. The alpha looked at his mate on the ground, and Magnus felt like Alec was staring at his prey...and he was absolutely right to feel that way.

Alec started kicking off his shoes, and said in a low voice, "You ready, omega?" as he groped his package through his pants.

Magnus pinched his nipples hard at the sound of his mate calling him ‘omega’, and said, "Mmm yes, I'm ready to do whatever you want me to. I want your cock so bad, _Alpha_."

 Alec pulled his black long-sleeved shirt off and revealed his torso. Magnus stared at the beautiful body...his abs, his pecs, and his V pointing down to that beautiful cock that he wanted to swallow.... The alpha walked toward Magnus and put his hand down to cup his chin.

“Take what you need, omega.” His voice deep, “Take my cock.”

He couldn’t help but rub his face all over his alpha’s bulge, taking in his musk...he didn't shower immediately before coming, and that made it way hotter to Magnus. The scent of a man, no perfume or body wash scent interfering with his natural man scent. It was intoxicating... Magnus moaned and mouthed at the cock through his trousers. Slick dripping down the omega’s thighs while he continued worshipping Alec’s cock. He could hear his alpha sighing and softly moaning while he savoured this moment...

“Stop teasing, my lovely omega.” Alec growled.  

At that, Magnus hooked his fingers in Alec’s waistline, and pulled them down...slowly revealing the alpha’s hard almost eleven-inch-thick cock.  It bounced out from the waistband, and it hit Magnus right in the face. A little dab of pre-cum landing right on his lip, and he licked it up, loving the flavour. Alec wasn't having the slow pace...he grabbed a fistful of his omega’s hair, grabbed his cock by the base, lined it up and said, "Open your mouth, baby,”. Magnus did just as he was commanded and took in the large cock.

He shoved Alec’s cock balls deep into his throat and held it there while the alpha growled out a loud moan, and said, "Fuck, omega. That’s it."

He grabbed at Magnus’ hair again and shoved him back down, with one hand under his chin and one hand in my hair and started fucking the omega’s mouth like it was an ass...and Magnus was loving every second of it.

Alec lets out a chest rumbling roar, “God, baby. Perfect fucking omega.”

This continued until Alec told his mate to get on his hands and knees.

Magnus did as he was told quickly, and Alec paused. The alpha was just admiring the puckering hole and the oozing slick that is traveling down his thick brown thighs. His hips rounded and perfect for breeding. Magnus waited, confused, until... Alec suddenly slapped his omega’s ass. Hard. It hurt, making Magnus yelp in surprise, but the sting of it made the omega’s body tremble.

“A-Alpha!”

“You like that?” And he slapped Magnus’ ass again on the other side making him yelp by reflex again.

“A-Again! Please!”

“What was that, omega?” Alec teased. “What do you want your alpha to do?”

“Slap me. Spank me, Alpha!”

Smiling to himself, Alec smacked Magnus’ ass three more times – one hit landing right on top of the slick hole.

The alpha then took his index finger and shoved the entire thing up his mate’s ass. Magnus let out a filthy loud moan, because he immediately found the bundle of nerves. But Alec kept slapping Magnus’ juicy ass with his other hand.

“Omega,” Alec’s teeth grinding, “so wet for me.”

The other man simple mellowed in response, lost in pleasure.

Alec slapped his ass a few more times while he fucked his mate with his finger...then he slipped another finger in and kept fucking his omega with them. Magnus was bent over, with his head on the ground, ass up in the air, letting his alpha have his way with his ass.

“So fucking beautiful, baby.” Alec’s eyes changing from hazel brown to alpha red, “Gonna breed you tonight.” He took his fingers out then, using the natural slick from Magnus’ hole, he lubed up his cock.  

“YES!” the omega desperately whimpered, “Breed me. Claim me. BREED ME, ALPHA!”

Magnus could feel the thick head of Alec’s beautiful cock...he slid it up and down, teasing his wet hole, “I’m ready for you, alpha. So wet and ready for you.”

“Gonna fill you with my pubs. Make you round and forever make you mine.” The alpha promised and started pushing slowly, but steady. He got his head in and it went past the tight ring inside.

Magnus moaned in pain and pleasure, and Alec took this opportunity to slap his mate’s ass really hard. The blue bruises already forming from beneath Alec’s large strong hands.

The feeling made Magnus moan loudly, and Alec took that as an invitation, sliding the rest of his cock inside of his mate.

The omega felt so full, and Alec’s fat cock was pushing down hard on his special spot. Magnus could have orgasmed right there, but he forced himself to wait.

Magnus lifted his head up, arched his back to pop his ass up, and started slowly working his ass to milk his alpha’s cock, just about an inch, keeping him almost balls deep.

“Fuck, omega,” He was moaning, and Magnus looked back to see Alec looking down, watching his cock disappear into the tight hole. He was making a really sexy grunt/growling noise, and kept whispering, "Fuck yeah...so perfect baby...fuckin perfect, omega..."

The omega started to slowly work more and more of his mate’s cock, until he was working about 5 inches of it back and forth...twerking his ass, and Alec was grabbing his ass, squeezing, slapping, and making it bounce while he did it.

Then he grabbed Magnus’ hips tight, digging his nails in with one hand, and used the other hand to grab the back of his omega’s head, pulling at the hair, and started pounding Magnus’ ass. The omega could barely breathe, but he was in heaven.

“Yes, yes, yes, ah! YES!” Magnus yelled as Alec was grunting loud every time the omega’s ass slammed into his own body.

Magnus reached down underneath himself and grabbed his alpha’s balls and massaged them while he pounded him, and Alec loved it. He moaned loud, the neighbours’ probably thought they were dying by how much the noise has intensified.

 

He fucked his mate in that position for a good 15 minutes, and then he pulled out, and using his godly muscles, he pushed Magnus on his back, shoved his legs out to the side, grabbed a pillow next to them and shoved it under the omega’s ass.

Alec towered over him, “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll not be able to use your legs for days.” He said then slammed his cock back into Magnus’ hole while the alpha held the other man’s calves up. He used Magnus’ legs as handle bars while he fucked him hard, and the omega was in ecstasy.

“Alexander!” The omega whimpered and moaned, “A-Alpha! _Alpha_!”

“Keep fucking moaning.” Alec demanded. He leaned down while he fucked his lover, grabbed his chest with both of his large alpha hands, squeezing them so Magnus’ nipples were raised up, and started flicking them with his tongue. Alec sucked on them, nibbled them, and pulled on them with his teeth while he pounded his omega’s hole.

Magnus was practically screaming, “YES! _FUCK_! _ALPHA_!”

Alec growled again and the vibrations of it made Magnus’ nipples even more sensitive. His slick squirting out as he came on his stomach, but the alpha didn’t stop the brutality of their fucking.

After about 20 minutes of pounding in this position, Alec stood his lover up, putting his hands up against the window overlooking the neighbourhood, kicked Magnus’ legs apart with his feet, used his hands on his hips to make him pop his ass out, and got behind the omega and shoved his cock up back in. He had one of his hands around Magnus’ neck while he pounded into him from behind, while the omega stood facing the dark neighbourhood. The only thing between Magnus getting fucked and the world outside was a set of sheer white curtains.

“A-Alex- _AH_! Alexander!”

“Fuck, baby. Your ass is so perfect for my knot.”

Magnus could hear his alpha getting more and more worked up as he fucked his ass. He let one hand down from Magus’ neck and reached around the front and started teasing his mate’s right nipple.

And the omega could hear Alec growl under his breath, “Love how fucking sensitive you are.”

Magnus started working his ass harder, tightening it, meeting the thrusts, and said, "F-fuck me hard, Alpha. Cum inside me. I want you to fill me up with your cum… with your pups. Breed me and fuck me harder!"

That was all Alec needed.

He put his hands back on Magnus’ neck, held on super tight, and started pulling the smaller man’s entire body to meet his thrusts. He was growling and moaning loud with every thrust forward, and saying, "I’m close, omega. Gonna fill you up. Gonna make you pregnant with my pups and cum.”

“Yes! Fill me!” Magnus started frantically stroking himself with one hand and playing with his nipples with the other. Alec was fucking him so hard that he could hear nothing but the slapping of their skin, and his alpha’s animistic grunting.  His fucking got harder and faster, and then the alpha let out this loud growl, almost a ferocious roar, “Here it comes, omega...FUCK..." he stopped fucking, held his cock inside of his omega, balls deep...

Magnus felt his lover’s cock pulsing in his ass and came himself all over the curtains. The omega collapsed, and let his alpha’s cock slide out of him, and turned around in a really quick motion, so he could take the rest of Alec’s cum in him mouth. Magnus took the alpha’s cock in his mouth and stroked the rest of his load out, hearing him as he looked down at his omega.

“So perfect. So, fucking beautiful, omega.”

Magnus licked every last drop and milked the cock of every little bit it would give, and he clenched his ass to hold his alpha’s cum inside of him. He wanted the cum to stay so he could become pregnant. He wanted pups. So, he held his muscles to keep the seed in.

Magnus sucked him and held him balls deep in his throat as the omega finished stroking his own cock, and Magnus came all over my hands for the third time as he moaned with his mate’s still rock-hard cock down his throat.

Alec pulls his soft cock out of his omega’s mouth before picking said omega up in his arms. Magnus yelps in shock, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

They kiss with nothing but mind-blowing passion and bliss.

“Let continue this in the bedroom.” Alec said, walking towards their room with Magnus still in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3


End file.
